


Lie to Him

by EmeraldWriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, M/M, Mpreg, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Yandere Underswap Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/EmeraldWriter
Summary: “Lie to him.”Those words struck something in Red that made him begin to sweat, and nervousness wracked his bones. Though, he didn’t know why it made alarms ring in his head when Stretch was doing nothing more than give him genuine advice he asked for.





	Lie to Him

**Author's Note:**

> Link to picture regarding this particular drabble that started it: https://lazy-safetastic-13.tumblr.com/post/161939424542/sajellyfish-kashi91-you-know-how-is-him-he
> 
> Due to dead link of original source, credit due to their artwork stands.

“ _Lie to him_. _"_

Those words struck something in Red that made him begin to sweat, and nervousness wracked his bones. Though, he didn’t know why it made alarms ring in his head when Stretch was doing nothing more than give him genuine advice he asked for.

“L-Lie?” He swallowed, looking down to the snow, unsure if it were a good idea. “You want me to lie to Boss?” Red could swear that the grip on his cheekbones got tighter, but he wasn’t able to confirm it as the latter took his hand back. It made him look back up to the crouching skeleton.

Stretch’s mind swirled with such inappropriate thoughts, and he felt his sins crawl on his back. Red was pregnant. Red was with a _child_ , and it was without a doubt in his head that he was the father. After all, they had made love to each other, and this was the fruit of it.

There was a surge of satisfaction and giddiness that filled his bones, knowing that he got to Red before that bastard of a brother of his did. If anything, he wanted Red to tell the truth, just to see the horrified expression Fell would wear. However, and he will never understand why Red continues to love such a scumbag for a brother, the short skeleton didn’t want to hurt him, and that’s why he’d ask for his say in the first place. At the very least, he would respect that.

“It's the only way, Red.” His words echoed through the barren forest, reaching Blue. The small skeleton stopped at once and hid behind a tree. “I know he’s your bro… but Fell has a bit of a temper. He’ll only get angry. You _can’t_ tell him your pregnant.”

Blue covered his mouth with his gloved hands, afraid someone would hear his surprise. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but after Stretch ran out the house, Blue had to follow to find out what happened.

Quietly, he turned his head around the trunk of the tree and peered over at the couple on the snow. Papy was kneeling, and begging Red not to tell Fell. He tried to get closer to hear more, but his boots crunched in the snow, so he stayed put.

“I thought… Boss might be happy.” The confused tone in Red’s voice echoed. He hugged his friend tight, glad to have shared this information with someone. He was scared. Up until he’d told Stretch, he’d been alone in his pregnancy. He needed advice, and Stretch was someone he trusted with this secret.

But what if Stretch was right? What if Boss didn’t want a kid?

Boss would have expected Red to get pregnant, right? But… Boss had duties in the royal guard. If he settled down and had a family, it would ruin his plan to move through the ranks. Papyrus didn’t have time to be a father.

“You’re right…” Red started to tear up. He was already useless in their universe, to carry a kid meant he was an easy target now. Boss would never forgive him if he dragged down his career.

“Shh.. It's okay.” Stretch grabbed both of Red’s hands in his own and held the shorter skeleton’s full attention. “I’ll be here for you. I won't tell anyone.” Stretch decided. He moved a boney finger to wipe away at the tears. “I’ll be the best father ever.”

Red nodded his head, effectively rubbing snot and tears into Stretch’s hoodie. He simply thought it was just another one of Stretch’s jokes, an attempt to be funny and play the role of father. Their drunken night of lust hadn’t even come to mind.

 _(It’s)_ … Blue took a step back. His features contorted into horror as dread crept in him. His soul sank, and despite not normally being affected by the cold weather, he began quivering as if he was starting to freeze. ( _P-Papy’s the f-father?_ )

He simply couldn’t believe what he heard. ( _It … It can’t be. Papy and Red?)_ He didn’t think they had that kind of relationship, much less for it to flourish enough that the skeleton had gotten pregnant in such a short time …

Hues of light blue, warm and wet, slid down his cheekbones from his hollow eye sockets.Blue gritted his teeth, his brow ridges furrowed. The subtle sound of leather being squeezed, crossed his ear, as he clenched his hands to fists by his sides. He won’t allow it to end like this.

His eye lights came back and blue magic flared from his eye socket, glowing, they were lighter from their original colour. _He_ loved his brother—more than anyone— _more than Red!_

He _wouldn’t_ let them have have their happy ending.


End file.
